The major goals of this project are: 1) determination of deficits produced by alcohol in skills performance as needed for driving or other man-machine interaction situations. 2) In depth examination of the behavioral processes which underlie the deficits in skills performance in the areas of attention, perception, information processing, alternation of attention, tracking and cognition produced by alcohol. 3) Examination of the interaction of variables such as age, fatigue, circadian rhythms, sex, drinking history, task training, etc. with the effects alcohol has on skills performance. The project will utilize eye movement recording to perform a series of experiments designed to determine the effects of alcohol upon cognitive performance. These experiments will range from examination of reading and mental problems to decision making in driving simulators. The project will utilize describing function models of manual control theory to perform an analysis of the effects of alcohol on tracking in experiments ranging from simple laboratory compensatory tracking displays to actual driving. The project will utilize skills performance tasks including division of attention, rate of information processing, tracking and eye movement analysis of cognition to examine the interaction between alcohol and subject characteristics described above.